Niñas mal/Música
*''Lolita'' - Belinda (tema de apertura) *''Agüita'' - Danna Paola (tema de apertura 2) *''A sleepless midnight punkromance'' - V For Volume *''Abracadabra'' - Tronic *''Abran fuego'' - The Mills *''Adonde quieres ir'' - Agustin Almeyda *''Afortunadamente no eres tú'' - Paty Cantu *''Algún día'' - Adammo *''Amor depredador'' - The Mills *''Apuesto mi vida'' - El Sin Sentido *''Báilame'' - S.I.A. *''Beiby'' - Alerta Rocket *''Bestia'' - Hello Seahorse! *''Blood is an expense'' - V For Volume *''Borrowed'' - V For Volume *''Bruce Lee'' - V For Volume *''Buscando una señal'' - D-formes *''Caigo lento'' - Pasaporte *''Canción carretera'' - Chucknorris *''Carta a un ciego'' - Porcelana *''Casualties from heaven'' - V For Volume *''Cheap universe'' - V For Volume *''Cielo'' - Alerta Rocket *''Conmigo no cuentes'' - Suarez *''Cuando amas'' - Jhovan *''Cuchibarbie'' - Tronic *''Dale más'' - Adammo *''Dame mil'' - Alerta Rocket *''Darwin'' - Suarez *''Diez'' - Alerta Rocket *''Drop dead gorgeus'' - V For Volume *''Dulce invierno'' - Alerta Rocket *''En la cima sin ti'' - Adammo *''En tu corazón'' - Agustin Almeyda *''Enemigo intimo'' - The Mills *''Entre rosas y cafe'' - Porcelana *''Eres'' - Agustin Almeyda *''Escape'' - Porcelana *''Fallido intento'' - Don Tetto *''Fuego'' - Adammo *''Girl with a gun'' - V For Volume *''Ha vuelto a suceder'' - Don Tetto *''Handbook'' - V For Volume *''Inevitable'' - S.I.A. *''Kiss me'' - Angele Phase *''L.A. 89'' - Suarez *''Las palabras'' - Manuela Mejia *''Later'' - Alerta Rocket *''Let me try'' - Alerta Rocket *''Let's go'' - Adammo *''Like I do'' - Tréboles *''Lo hacemos con ritmo'' (Rough dance mix) - El Sin Sentido *''Lo que puedes ver'' - D-formes *''Lo que quieras'' - Dënver *''Lo vi venir'' - Porcelana *''Loving car crashes'' - V For Volume *''Mapas y caminos'' - 424 *''Más de ti, más de mi'' - The Mills *''Mi error'' - Don Tetto *''Mi lugar'' - Chucknorris *''Miénteme, prométeme'' - Don Tetto *''Nalgas rock'' - Picnic Kibun *''Neverland'' - Suarez *''Niñas malas'' - Don Tetto *''No digas lo siento'' - Don Tetto *''No new bodies'' - Bojibian *''No quiero hablar'' - 424 *''No somos Houdini, pero podemos fingir'' - El Sin Sentido *''No, no, no'' - Pambo *''Organ chase'' - Angele Phase *''Peligro'' - Tronic *''Perdiendo el control'' - El Sin Sentido *''Puedo volar'' - Agustin Almeyda *''Queremos bailar'' - FunkAttack *''Quisiera'' - Don Tetto / Julian Orrego *''Reflector'' - Porcelana *''Revez'' - D-formes *''Robby R'' - Suarez *''Rockstar'' - Alerta Rocket *''Sálvame'' - Jhovan *''Sexo y rock and roll'' - Tronic *''Si tú no'' - Adammo *''Siempre alguien'' - Jhovan *''Sin caer'' - Ulises Hadjis *''Sol'' - Alerta Rocket *''Soledad'' - Don Tetto *''Solita'' - Babasonicos *''Solo por vos'' - The Mills *''Someone will pay'' - V For Volume *''Sonido criminal'' - Capri *''Spinning'' - Matt Dahan *''Stacy'' - Suarez *''Sweet life1'' - National Airlines *''Te equivocaste'' - Adammo *''Te regalo'' - Adammo *''The butterfly'' (remix) - Angele Phase *''Todo lo que tengo'' - Jhovan *''Tu engaño'' - El Sie7e *''Tu lugar'' - Jhovan *''Twenty one'' - Oh My! *''Un capitulo para olvidar'' - D-formes *''Un demonio'' - The Mills *''Siempre'' - Ulises Hadjis *''Vampiros'' - Suarez *''Viaje al sur'' - Porcelana *''Voy a ser quien dañe tu nombre'' - Don Tetto *''Vulnerable'' - Alerta Rocket *''Ya no estas'' - El Sie7e *''Yo solo quiero'' - Agustin Almeyda *''A Better Place'' - The Vacations *''A las 12 contigo'' – 8 Kilómetros *''A ser historia'' - Unión Cinema *''A ti'' - Mike Navarro *''Ahora Que No Estás'' - Noe *''Amnesty'' – Arp Attack *''Asteroide'' – Autobus *''Atmosphere'' - Les Compositeurs *''Back in the Days'' - The Vacations *''Bad Boys'' - Charlie *''Bass Go'' - The Filthy Pillows *''Blessed'' - Rose Heart *''Bonita'' - Camilo Vega *''Boom Boom'' - Alexi Von Guggenberg *''Boys Boys Boys'' - Janine The Machine *''Brownian Motion'' - Baobab *''Cabaret'' - Lavial *''Cada vez más cerca'' – María Magdalena *''Catch Me If You Can'' - Yepo Jean *''Chica lunar'' – Autobus *''Compañeros'' - Piyama Party *''Cuentos de la Radio'' - Linda López *''Dámelo'' - Alexi Von Guggenberg *''Déjame Nueva'' - Piso 21 *''Doce pasos'' - Las Amigas de Nadie *''Donde va'' - Ulises Hadjis *''Ebrios'' - Intrépidos Navegantes *''El camino'' - Tourista *''El jardín'' - Kali Mutsa *''En Mil Pedazos'' - Jefes del Desierto *''Flags in the Parade'' - Scarlet Tanager *''Fotografía'' - Glaciares *''Get lost'' - National Skyline *''Get low'' - Alexi Von Guggenberg *''Getting to Know You'' - Baobab *''Ghost'' - Dinner and a Suit *''Give it to me'' - Just Kait *''Goodbye'' - Rose Heart *''Goodbye go go'' - Just Kait *''Hurt'' - Billy Momo *''I'm a Criminal'' - Charlie *''In Celebration'' - Locksley *''Injust'' - Camilo Vega *''Insecto'' - Ícaro de Sol *''It's All I'' - Alexi Von Guggenberg *''Kitten and Bear'' - Catnaps *''Lejos'' - Daniela Carpio *''Little Red Stiletto'' - Hot Rocks *''Lo Haré'' - Ulises Hadjis *''Lo mejor está llegando'' – Bacon B *''Loud Clear'' - Post Human *''Migrante'' - Ocho *''Miss Destruction'' - Yepo Jean *''Movimientos Lentos'' - Gamavox *''Mu La In'' - Alexi Von Guggenberg *''Muebles'' - Intrépidos Navegantes *''Muro'' - Paulina *''Nada'' - Esvel *''Nes'' - Lobo Gris *''No habían muerto'' – Ben Sanchez *''No Inhales'' - Jefes del Desierto *''No Pares de Crecer'' - Musso *''Not That Girl'' - Rosabella Gregory *''Pasado Pisado'' - Lavial *''Puerta'' - Ocho *''Queen of the Quotation'' - New Cassettes *''Relámpago'' - María Magdalena *''Requiem'' - Tourista *''Run Away'' - Rose Heart *''Shine'' - Hot Rocks *''Soñar'' - 8 Kilómetros *''Soñar'' - I Am Genko *''Sueño'' - Hit 7 *''Tab New Man'' - Spox *''The Hard Road'' - Ginger Sling *''The Only One'' - National Skyline *''The Rest of Forever'' - DJ Fury *''This Is The Life'' - Janine The Machine *''To Pieces'' - The Fieros *''Tú'' - Musso *''Tumbleweed'' - Scarlet Tanager *''Turi'' - Kuky Tala *''Un Invierno Sin'' - Jefes del Desierto *''Unidad'' - Lúdico *''Unique In It's Madness'' - Of Verona *''Untitled'' - Billy Momo *''Vagones vacíos'' - Piso 21 *''Vamos a Enloquecer'' - Yepo Jean *''Verano del 2011'' - Alexi Von Guggenberg *''Violeta'' - Lavial *''Wag Tha''t - Alexi Von Guggenberg *''Why Don't You Whisper'' - Catnaps *''Ya es hora'' - Martín Murano thumb|left|335 px